


10. Staring Before Giving In

by Guardian_Rose



Series: Fictional Kisses Prompts [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Other, Tumblr Prompt, kisses prompts, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: Aziraphale, knowing it will bring a proper smile back to the demon’s lips, takes Crowley’s hand in his, watching his own thumb run shapes over the chilled knuckles.Crowley, for his part, has not stopped looking. But now he’s sat down. And Aziraphale has a soft uptick to his lips, the affectionate one that he never realises he’s doing. The one that only gets shown in its unabashed glory to Crowley and, occasionally, to a particularly good wine or Eve when she’s sleeping on his lap. Still. It’s being directed at Crowley. And Crowley can’t stop staring.***For the request: '10. staring at the other’s lips, trying not to kiss them, before giving in'





	10. Staring Before Giving In

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the anon who requested this: '10 for everyones favourite ethereal (or occult) couple A/C pls'
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> 10\. staring at the other’s lips, trying not to kiss them, before giving in

“You’re staring.”

“Have been for years, nice of you to notice.”

“No you’ve not!”

“Oh, angel, I really have been.”

Crowley lets his smile taper into a leer that has Aziraphale scoffing and shaking his head. The angel smooths out some of the duvet he’s sitting on. Crowley doesn’t relent, doesn’t want nor need to. Aziraphale blushes and dithers but he isn’t truly bothered, he knows that Crowley has in fact been staring for longer than Aziraphale had originally realised. He just hadn’t always been so overt. Crowley shuts the wardrobe with a dismissive kick and wanders over, slinking his hips and arms in that trademark strut that Aziraphale couldn’t  _ quite _ pull off during the body switch. 

“I can stop if you want me to,” Crowley says, sitting down on the edge of the bed next to the angel.

“No, I don’t mind, my dear.” 

Aziraphale, knowing it will bring a proper smile back to the demon’s lips, takes Crowley’s hand in his, watching his own thumb run shapes over the chilled knuckles. 

Crowley, for his part, has not stopped looking. But now he’s sat down. And Aziraphale has a soft uptick to his lips, the affectionate one that he never realises he’s doing. The one that only gets shown in its unabashed glory to Crowley and, occasionally, to a particularly good wine or Eve when she’s sleeping on his lap. Still. It’s being directed at Crowley. And Crowley can’t stop staring.

After a few long moments have stretched on, Aziraphale looks up again. Unsurprised to find Crowley looking just a tad lower than his eyes. His smile grows.

“Penny for your thoughts, my heart?” 

That does it. Aziraphale had known it would. And Crowley knows that too. 

Aziraphale leans into the kiss with a satisfied hum, Crowley’s hand cupping his cheek. 

He’d expected, when this first began, for Crowley to kiss as he does everything else. Recklessly, decisions based on whims and pushed down anxiety. At turbulent speeds. He’d been very wrong. 

Crowley kisses like he’s afraid Aziraphale will push him away. Slowly. Gently. With reverence. Aziraphale is of the endeavour to make sure Crowley knows that he’s never going to push him away. Not again. Not for Heaven or Hell or Humanity. He is Crowley’s and Crowley is his. 

And they kiss with endless love, not windswept lust.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> No beta, all mistakes my own
> 
> Prompts welcome here and on my writing tumblr [WordToTheRose ](https://wordtotherose.tumblr.com/) or come say hi on my main [Guardian-Rose-Petal](https://guardian-rose-petal.tumblr.com/)


End file.
